<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peenk. by zambazeus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292334">Peenk.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambazeus/pseuds/zambazeus'>zambazeus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hades adores his babies, Hades is a Good Parent, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambazeus/pseuds/zambazeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makaria runs the house. And she wants her Baba to wear nail polish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades &amp; Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peenk.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s see what the girls are up to.” Hades spoke casually to his 5-year-old clone as they walked up to the front door.</p>
<p>“Here, give Baba your leash”</p>
<p>Hades took Pomelia’s leash from Zagreus’ tiny blue fist and held it with the two others in his right hand and a bag of groceries. He then picked the white-haired boy with his left arm, propping him up on his hip.</p>
<p>“Aah you’re getting too big” He groaned as his spine cracked in the process. It sounded like someone was twisting bubble wrap.</p>
<p>“Mama said you’re getting old” Zagreus giggled.</p>
<p><em>“Getting old my as-“</em> Hades gruffed quietly “Just ring the doorbell” He laughed as he tickled his son’s belly.</p>
<p>Zagreus and Persephone always tag-teamed against Hades and loved teasing him. As much as Zagreus was a sweetheart, he was also a playful little devil.</p>
<p> It was as if Persephone just stuck Hades in the photocopier and printed out their first child; Zagreus looked exactly like Hades-from his beautiful azure skin, dimples and silver hair. He did however, also resemble Persephone through the cute freckles that dotted his face.</p>
<p><em>“My handsome boys”</em> she’d coo every morning.</p>
<p>Hades loved his family and didn’t know it was possible to love someone ardently as much as he loved Persephone. He was even more overjoyed when a little princess joined the family too – frosty pink and snowy white hair. Both of his children had his ruby eyes which he fell in love with. Hades truly learned to love himself through his children.</p>
<p><br/>“Girls?” Hades questioned as he entered the house.</p>
<p>“Gurls?” Zagreus mimicked his father as he was set down.</p>
<p>“In the play room!” Persephone sang.</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you there darling boy, lemme just get your coat first.” Hades said after un-leashing the dogs and setting the groceries down.</p>
<p>Zagreus handed over his small coat and then pattered down the hallway to the play room.</p>
<p>“Mama! Maki!” He jumped.</p>
<p>“Hello precious!” Persephone smiled at her cherub.</p>
<p>Persephone was laying on her stomach, her baby blue dress clinging to her body as she painted her daughter’s nails a dark shade of pink. Makaria sat, her twinned, blue dress flailed out around her, buzzing with so much energy that her normal blush pink cheeks turned rosier and her two pigtails bounced.  </p>
<p>“Peenk!” Makaria screamed at her older brother, shoving her hands in his mortified face.</p>
<p>Zagreus’ eyes widened, his laughter stopped, and he tried to run out of the room but face planted Hades’ wide leg. His father leaned down, grabbed his shoulders, and spun him around. “Where’d ya think you’re going sir?”</p>
<p>Zagreus stayed behind Hades, but his cover failed him as Hades also laid down on his stomach, feet in the air next to his wife and daughter.</p>
<p>Zag went off to hide behind Cerberus instead, who also went to seek refuge behind a small wooden rocking horse.</p>
<p>“Hello Sweetness” He greeted Persephone.</p>
<p>"Hey honey" she smiled back. He rested his hand on her lower back, leaning to kiss her. Persephone moved out of reach, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration.</p>
<p>"You know well enough not jeopardise my work right now,” She signalled over to Makaria with her eyes, “especially when the little queen over here is in her pre-sleep buzz. Maki’s already cranky and I don’t want to make the little madam any angrier”</p>
<p>Hades pouted but lit up again when his daughter turned to face him. “Hello princess” he said as he kissed the side of her head. She gave a sweet smile and kissed his cheek back, then removed her hands from her mother’s grasp. She gave a quick blow to her fat, tiny fingers before slapping her tiny hands in his giant ones.</p>
<p>“Izz peenk” Makaria gleefully revealed to her father, as if showcasing a new, earth-shattering discovery.</p>
<p><br/>Hades understood why his son fled the area. He should have known to run away with Zagreus as soon as the toxic smell of nail polish hit his nose when he stepped into the room. The last time Makaria wanted to put on nail polish, bright pink at that, she forced the whole family to put it on too. Poor Cerberus. Poor Zagreus. Poor Hades - who Hecate laughed at the whole day. As well as the whole meeting room as Hades lined up his papers in the most professional and serious manner to help deter the attention away from his pink nails. But failed. He could have taken it off that morning. But Makaria happened to also wake up early that morning and had fat drops of water running down her face as her ‘naughty’ father tried to remove her beautiful artwork she lovingly spent so much time on from his nails. And so he suffered from his usual formidable and frightening reputation being tainted as he gloomed around the office with pink nails. Oh well. Despite the embarrassment, he would have pranced around in a ballerina dress if it would have made his sweet daughter happy. But he would also like to stray away from that resolution as far as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hades tenderly stroked her chubby hands and gasped with absolutely realistic (for a 2-year-old) excitement. “Wow! yes it’s pink! My baby’s nails are so beautiful!”</p>
<p>She smiled up at her dad and took in his adoration and praise with utter joy, her dimples melting his heart.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she ripped her hands away and carelessly trampled over Persephone to retrieve another pink nail polish bottle. It was a lighter shade this time. Gods, but it would still stand out.</p>
<p>“Baba?” She motioned the bottle at her dad, implicitly asked him if he wanted his nails painted without actually asking.</p>
<p>“Uh - no thanks baby, I’m okay” He refused and smiled nervously.</p>
<p>Makaria’s smile dropped into a frown, lips starting to wobble, and her eyes filled with tears fast.</p>
<p>Hades quickly choked out, “No,no, I just don’t think the ‘peenk’ will go well with my-“ He tried to defuse the situation.</p>
<p>She started sniffling, her shoulders shrugging each time a large sniffle erupted from her teensy body. A telltale sign that a giant wail was on its way.</p>
<p>“Uh oh.” His wife whispered.</p>
<p>Persephone reached an arm out and gripped the front of Hades’ grey sweater in desperation as if she were a civilian in the midst of chaos, begging for a superhero’s help.</p>
<p>Persephone widened her fuchsia eyes. “Don’t set her off. Please.”</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The following day, Hades cleared his throat and straightened his tie in the elevator mirror.</p>
<p>The darkest, ebony suit he owned wasn’t enough. His diamond cufflinks weren’t enough. His gelled hair wasn’t enough. They weren’t distracting enough.</p>
<p>“Ooh is that glitter I see today! This shade of pink <em>really</em> brings out the colour of your eyes Hades.” Hecate remarked with a sinister grin as she inspected the King of the Underworld's nails.</p>
<p>Thanatos giggled like a schoolgirl. Hades shut him up and shot him a death glare.</p>
<p>“Shut up Hecate.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zagreus and Cerberus are besties.<br/>Makaria is a little diva/drama queen. She runs the house.<br/>Also, what do Americans call nail polish? Is it as I said, or maybe nail varnish? Nail paint?<br/>Anyway.<br/>I hope you enjoyed. This was my first fic. Pretty shit, but I needed something to stimulate my brain cells before starting my assignment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>